<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode to the Moon. (A Poem) by DefiantCandle17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091899">Ode to the Moon. (A Poem)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17'>DefiantCandle17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote when looking at a chalky yellow full moon a while back.<br/>Reposting from my Athiral Saga collection to see what people will think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode to the Moon. (A Poem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong><em><span class="s1">Ode to the Moon</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Or </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>The Melancholy of a Lonely Fool Who gazed drunk upon the moon in her fullest splendour on a late spring night, and was so moved by her beauty that he saw fit to orchestrate a ramble of words in lyrical fluid inconsistent form.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How I gaze and long to do so forever</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon thy pale beauty </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shimmering </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You glow in the sky </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At the zenith of night </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And your beauty transfixes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your tender presence</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As a guiding light </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sister of the sun,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are watchful and guiding </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You shield those from the darkest of shadows </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And with the stars in rank among you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are queen </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The career and continents of black </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mar not your ethereal beauty </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But define it,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unchanging since time eternal </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haloed by suns’s rays </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lightening and lighting upon </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your chalky white hue </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Body orbiting our planet </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A piece of our world and </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A Piece of you in us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You swirl, and dance, shades of black and white </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shown to us as you dance your own </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Orbiting pattern </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Around us you twirl </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your feet silent but present </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And once a month you grace us </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With the splendour of your glowing white face </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pale grace</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Red sun </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yellow chalk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are all and none and yet </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ever the same </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Always the same </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Forever the same </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Us bound to you, </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The world tethered </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The tides turned and pulled and pushed </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By your closeness and presence </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Water is your station that which you govern, in tide and the blood in our hearts </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why else, oh silent sentinel, oh pristine porcelain </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Are we so compelled to look on you </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the fullness of your glory in the night sky </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why else do we judge curses and tides and omens and blessings, by the colour of your state, your colour and face a silent judge and oracle, standing Sybil soft in the night sky</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No light in the world can match thee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Our candles and torches burn yellow and sickly compared to thee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No light is as gentle or as soft as thee </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In springtime, warm nights</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In summer, blanketing light </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In autumn, eerie guardian </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In winter, snowcap’d dish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sun at times is cruel and burns and blinds </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They say fortune is as capricious as thee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They say man may be cursed and become beastly because of thee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They say deeds of sin and darkness may be done because of thee</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But I do not hate thee.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silent beautiful lady of the stars. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Glowing rock who burrows from the sun </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To light up nights in the blaze of your gentle touch </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I do not hate thee </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tranquil targe that shields us from the pitch of black of night oh absence of day </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are light in it gentlest </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But steadfast and as certain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stay with us moon and lend us all your mysterious ways and teachings </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Guide our tides and be the unfailing torch to light our way home </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are the gem of night </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And the heart of the sky</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And the circling partner with which our Earth dances and the sun rejoices </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You are with us always, and with us true </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And truly, as we gaze on thee in your fullness tonight, oh holy light </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Truly, we can only say</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I love you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>